Amnesia
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Haruka wakes up one morning without knowing what she has been through the past few years. How will Michiru cope with this ? And how did Haruka lose her memory in the first place ?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer : I don't own Haruka , Michiru or all other sailor senshi ..they belong to Naoko takeuchi and that's not my real name !

Prologue , **Amnesia**

**1.) Disturbing wake up**

_Do you suffer from long-term  
memory loss?_

Haruka yawned and opened her eyes slowly. But when she noticed she wasn't in her own room nor bed she went wide eyed.She wanted to sit up but somehow she couldn't. Something was lying on top of her and when Haruka looked down she gazed at a beautiful aqua haired woman , who was naked. Haruka who still had no idea of what was going on here looked down onder the covers. She was naked too ! Did that mean...She and this girl had slept together.

Ofcourse it meant that they had slept together ! Haruka scolded herself and gently pushed the woman off of her.' _God how drunk was i yesterday ?' _She asked herself as she crawled out of bed.

Just when her feet touched the cold floor the aqua haired girl started to roll and opened her eyes slightly.'' Morning .'' She yawned .

'' Morning...'' Haruka asnwered confused. It seemed to be Haruka was the only one who drunk too much because this girl didn't seem half as confused as the blonde.

'' Ruka are you okay ?'' The aqua haired girl asked when she saw the shocked look on her lovers face. Haruka just nodded and stood up covering her naked body.

'' I'm going to take a...shower...and then i'll leave...okay ?'' Haruka asked and already reached the door.

'' Are you sure you are okay ?'' Michiru asked. Haruka was acting strange.

'' Yeah...''

Michiru also crawled out of bed and followed her lover.'' Can i join you ?'' She asked without even showing any shame of being naked in front of Haruka.

'' I'd rather take a shower..alone.'' Haruka said hoarsely and walked out of the room leaving Michiru behind.

_' That's strange , she always likes to take a shower together , something is terribly wrong with her..Ah come one i'm just being paranoid , she must be nervous for her up coming race this weekend !' _Michiru thought and fell down on the bed.

_I don't remember..._

_R&R , yep i started on another story , i broke my own vow...co0l , ne ? Anyway let me know what you think of it ! And i know it's short but all prologues are short , at least i think..._


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer : I don't own the characters...

**Auraluna7 : **It's really beginning to look like Michi is always suffering in our fics , let's not change that fact ! Hehe , inside joke ..

**Rushingwind : **I really should be sending you presents for always reviewing , ne ?

Well here's the next chapter

Hope you all enjoy

* * *

Chapter two : **Say : trouble !**

When Haruka came out of the shower two hours had past. Those two hours she had spent on thinking where she was and what happened last night. Nothing came out. And just when she stepped out of the bathroom a small girl with black hairs run past her giggling something about _Michiru-mamma is going to kill me because i ate her cookie !_

Haruka just watched the small child pass by and before she even knew it she stood face to face with the aqua haired beauty.'' Uhm...'' Haruka stammered . The girl in front of the blonde just smiled.

'' You were in the shower for almost two hours , is everything okay Ruka ?'' She asked earning a nod in reply from the blonde.'' Thats'great.'' But then the smile on the face of the girl named Michiru dissapeared and she looked at Haruka with sad eyes.'' You are racing again today right ?''

The blonde thought about it for a moment.' _What's going on here ? Who the hell is she , where am i and am i a racer ? Cool.' _But Haruka could see that the fact she was going to race pained the girl in front of her somehow and shook her head ' no'.

'' Really ?'' The girl gazed at Haruka suspicious .

'' I guess..'' The blonde seemed serious . Too serious , it was not like her and Michiru noticed. She decided to talk to Setsuna about this later and kissed Haruka on her lips softly.

Michiru pulled back when she noticed her lovers wasn't kissing her back.' _Still mad at me Haruka ?' _She asked herself and walked past the blonde holding back the tears that were treathening to fall.

**Flashback**

'' Haruka what the hell is wrong with you ?'' Michiru yelled angry at the blonde in front of her.'' You are never home anymore , you're always racing ! What about your family? Don't we count anymore ?''

'' Ofcourse you do.'' Haruka defended herself .'' Michi just understand i have to do this . Racing is important to me , i never tell you to stop playing the violin either do i ?''

'' I didn't say you should stop racing , i said you need to spent more time at home and with me.''

'' I'm spending time with you now !''

'' No you are not ! We are arguing because you want to run off to the circuit again !'' Michiru said in a soft and hurt tone . Haruka was never around anymore . She came home late and was always tired. The last date they had was a month ago and the blonde wouldn't even spent time with Hotaru anymore. It pained Michiru. They were falling apart and Haruka didn't even notice.

'' Okat then i'll stay home tonight.'' The blonde murmered when she saw she was hurting her love.

Michiru looked up with a small smile that faded.'' No , go.'' She then said in defeat. Haruka didn't want to stay home and if she would stay now she would be irritating the whole time.

'' Okay .'' Haruka said and smiled. Without even thinking it through she walked out of the livingroom leaving her wife behind.When she heard the front door close she sat down on the couch and put her face in her hands as her eyes began to sting with the tears that she was holding back.

**End flashback**

Michiru sat down on the bed she shared with Haruka and looked at a picture that was made after Galaxia was defeated. When there were no races to split them up. When they were both happy . Really happy.

' _Ooh Ruka , what happened to us ?'_ She asked herself before fallingbackwards on the bed with closed eyes.

* * *

_Hehe , another short chapter and yes Haruka's amnesia problem isn't helping any bit ! Wanna know what's going to happen next ? You know what to do . No ? Okay i'll give you a hint. It starts with a R and ends with eview._


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer : Don't own the characters...And remember people , there are no spelling errors , it's just you imagination ! _I hope..._

* * *

Chapter 3 : **Save what is left of us..**

_Year-3054 ( The future ) settings - Crystal Tokyo_

Sailor Uranus sat on the ground against the wall gazing at Sailor Neptune who was talking to Sailor Pluto , the only one who still believed in her. She closed her eyes and tried to remember how things were ...a long time ago.

With that Sailor uranus stood up and walked over to the two talking woman.'' Setsuna , can i talk to you for a moment ?'' She said coming between Pluto and Neptune. Uranus just pretened not to see the cold glare her ex-lover was giving her and gave pluto a begging look.

'' Sure...'' Sailor pluto said and looked concerned at the blonde warrior.'' Would you excuse us Michiru ?'' She then asked and Neptune nodded not bothering to give Uranus a second look and walked away.

Uranus and Pluto now started walking through the garden of Crystal Tokyo , there was a comfortable silence between then until Pluto decided to ask what needed to be asked.'' What's wrong ?''

Uranus stopped walking and gazed at the beautiful rose fields.'' You know Setsuna , i always took these things for granted , you know walking through these gardens with someone you care for.''

'' Michiru...'' Pluto said and looked at Uranus with sad eyes.

Uranus just nodded.'' Yeah , i took her for granted.I still love her , but only her memory.We hate eachother now.''

'' You wish you wouldn't ?'' Pluto asked. Until now all Haruka and Michiru had done was ignore eachother and give eachother cold and careless looks.

'' Yes , i wish we wouldn't have to fight like this. I wish i could make it up to her somehow. Even though i will never forgive her for not understanding.''

'' Haruka you sound like a postcard.'' Pluto joked causing Uranus to smile a little.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. To Pluto is was very clear Haruka was holding back tears.'' You know Haruka , it's not a crime to cry.'' She then said.

'' To me it is , i've spend to many nights crying over losing her , if i hadn't done that maybe...''

'' No.'' Pluto cut her off.'' It was your fate , this needed to happen.''

Haruka smiled desperate.'' If losing her was my fate then screw that .''

Setsuna hung her head down and smirked. She knew where Haruka was heading for. The blonde had always been predictable.'' You know i could get in trouble for this. And i mean Trouble with a capital T.''

'' I know.'' Haruka sighed.'' But if i don't do this my past self would screw up again . Besides it was you who said that i and Michiru were destined to be lovers. And don't give me that _You put this on yourself _crap because i know that.''

Setsuna just stayed quiet.

'' For a big part it was my own fault for screwing up , but on the other hand it was the fault of the Amnesia. I still don't know where it came from , but i need to set things right Setsuna , please understand.''

'' I understand.'' She finally said.

Haruka opened her closed eyes and turned around to face the green haired woman.'' Do you think i stand a chance ?''

'' Only time will tell..'' Pluto answered being her mysterious self again. Haruka smiled a bit before gazing over the rose fields again.

' _I just hope i'm not too late.'_

'' I need to discuss this with the queen first , i'm sure she'll agree but...you know this trip can also push Michiru further away from you .'' It sounded more like a statement than a question .

'' I do , but i think it's worth the try , Michiru is worth it.'' Uranus said as a tear slipped down her face.

'' I'm sure things will work out between you.'' Pluto said .

'' I hope so.'' Was all Uranus said before she ran away.

'' What did she want ?'' Neptune asked when Pluto entered the castle again.The question sounded concerned but emotionless.

'' It's nothing , go back to your room. It's late.'' Was all the time guardian said.

'' But...'' The smaller girl was cut off by Pluto when the woman turned around to face her.

'' Michiru , I'm sorry but this is between me and Haruka , why are you even pretending you care ?''

Neptune just took a deep breath before she turned around. She was not willing to let Pluto see the tears that she was holding back.'' Because i still care.'' She said before she started to walk away.

Pluto closed her eyes.'' Why are they so stubborn ?'' She asked out loud but ofcourse no one was there to hear it.

* * *

_Year 2006( The present ) Settings - Tokyo_

_Do you suffer from long-term  
memory loss?_

Haruka was walking through the park. She was so tired but she had nowhere to go. Everything seemed to backfire on her. She didn't know where she lived.On her passport stood an adress but whenever she followed it she ended up in front of the house where it all started.The house where she woke up this morning.

'' What's happening ?'' She asked herself not knowing she was being watched by two satisfied eyes.

_I don't remember..._

* * *

_Oh-oh Haruka has an enemy , I wonder if you saw that one coming ! Anyway Haruka's future self is going to come back to the time when she screwed up with her lover. Well i wonder if the world can handle two Haruka's at the same time...And we still don't know how Haruka ended up with Amnesia , well i give you another hint , It has something to do with the person who is watching Haruka , but why and who ? Well Review and i tell ! _


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer : I don't own the characters

**papapapuffy , Auraluna7 : **Well if you both want one Haruka and the other belongs to Michi , you can fight things out together , whohoo cat fight !Hehe kidding...don't kill me...

**Emperor Sidious :** Aaw thanks !

**Rushingwind : **So many questions from you side and so many answers on my side , what to do , what to do ? Hehe you'll find an answer so0n.

**Baka gaijin30 :** That little dweep ? I see the fun behind that but i'm afraid it's not that little boy , guess again !

Thanks for reviewing ...

* * *

chapter 4 : **Roses are red**

_Year - 3054 ( Future ) Settings - Crystal Tokyo._

_Do you suffer from long-term  
memory loss?_

Uranus stood in front of Pluto and the time gate. She really wanted to do this but on the other hand , how was she going to do it ? Pluto told her she could only bring her back to the day Haruka first lost her memory and that meant she still had a lot to make up with Michiru. She had to make up for all those times she wasn't home , for all the times she yelled at Michiru.So many things she had to do , like finding out how she got Amnesia and how her memory suddenly came back out of the blue.

'' Are you sure you want to go through with this ?'' Pluto asked her blonde friend carefully. Uranus just nodded without looking up to her friend.'' Uranus , i know you want to fix things but before you go , maybe you'd better say goodbye to her.''

Uranus looked up to her friend this time.'' I thought i couldn't tell her because of that whole paradox thing and even if i try to tell her goodbye she'll just walk away without giving me a second look and if she decides to give me a second look it won't be a pretty one.''

'' Uranus be rational , this may be the last time you'll see her in this state , don't you wanna know what she'll tell you ?'' Pluto was starting to get nervous. She knew Michiru still cared for the blonde , she told it herself.

'' That's the whole point Pluto , I don't wanna see her in this state anymore , i hate her.'' Pluto just shook her head and closed the time gate.'' What are you doing , i still have to get in !'' Uranus said annoyed.She knew where this was heading.

'' First say goodbye..'' Pluto sounded serious this time. Uranus couldn't believe it. Now Pluto was blackmailing her? She shook her head stubborn and walked away.If she really wanted Michiru back in her life she had to do this.It was too important.You can never walk away from true love even if you are walking away to find true love or to win it back.You'll never know what will have happened if you stayed.

Uranus also turned away and started heading to the palace.Well she had to find Neptune first.She really wasn't looking forwards to this meeting but then again.It would be their last meeting.Their last time together without feeling anything but Hate and remorse.

As if fate was laughing at Uranus , neptune walked past her , not even looking up at the blonde. Uranus took a deep breath before she turned to Neptune.It was now or never.'' Michiru...wait !'' She yelled causing the smaller girl to stop but she didn't turn around.

Uranus really wasn't planning to talk to Neptune while she wasn't facing her.She needed to see those cold eyes one last time , just to remember.If things went wrong she had always this to look back at.She really hoped she didn't have to see this Michiru ever again.

'' Please look at me.'' Uranus pleaded and to her suprise Neptune obeyed.Her eyes were full of suprise.It was the first time in awhile since they talked to eachother , sure they had talked but it never sounded so desperate.

'' I...I just wanted to say , goodbye.'' Uranus said looking straight into Neptune's blue eyes.Michiru was surpised by this.She knew Uranus was going to visit Pluto for some odd reason but it was just a simple visit , why did it sound so final , as if it would be their last time to see eachother.

When Neptune didn't say anything Uranus started walking again.When she walked past Neptune for a minute she thought Neptune was going to say something but then she closed her mouth again and Uranus walked out of the palace again.

'' Goodbye..'' Neptune whispered after her while a tear fell down her face.

Pluto still stood there next to the time gate when Uranus finally reached her.Her back was turned to the blonde but Uranus could see Pluto had a small smile on her face.Somehow Pluto knew Uranus stood behind her and turned around again.'' I'm ready.'' Uranus said on a sad tone. It made Pluto wonder how much this actually meant to the blonde.

'' I know.'' Pluto said hoarsely.She didn't even know why she sounded that way but she just did.Pluto guessed that the situation between Uranus and Neptune had some kind of affect on her.'' Here...'' Pluto handed Uranus a ring.

'' What's it for , you wanna marry me ?'' Uranus joked and Pluto smiled at that.

'' Don't get any idea's Tenoh , it's a communicator.Just concentrate on talking to me and it'll switch you on with me.Please don't try it at night.Don't try to screw it up okay?'' Pluto explained as Uranus took the ring in her own hands and put it around her finger.The without saying anything else Pluto opened the time portal for Uranus to step through.

Uranus hesitated for a moment but then stepped into the time gate.Behind her she could hear Plto's voice say _Good luck._ And she was going to need all the luck she could get.In silence Uranus thanked her friend . With that everything went black.

* * *

_Year 2006( The present ) Settings - Tokyo_ - _22:05 pm.

* * *

_

Haruka had given up looking for her house and sat down on the bench which stood in the park.She hide her face in her hands as she took a deep breath.' _Okay stay calm , just keep it cool.' _She thought but gave up that thought when a bright light lightened up the whole park.

She jumped up and took her henshin in her hand even though she didn't know why , she didn't even know what to do with it. Finally the lights dissapeared.It took Haruka awhile to get used to the darkness again but when her eyes finally got used to the darkness again the only thing she saw was a shadow.

'' Who are you ?'' Haruka asked as she shadow started to come closer.Haruka remained cool but inside of her , her heart was beating three times normal speed. When the Shadow finally was close enough Haruka's eyes went wide. The henshin fell to the ground as Haruka started at the person in front of her.

'' You are me...'' Haruka whispered wondering if she was dreaming or drunk , maybe both.

Uranus didn't say anything and looked around.Everything felt so save , so familiar.Then she remembered Pluto say this was the time , the first day Haruka lost her memory , the day she and Michiru had the biggest fight ever.Uranus remembered that day.It was the day she lost Michiru.It wouldn't happen again.

The eyes who were spying on Haruka narrowed and the shadow walked back into the woods.This wasn't the plan.Uranus wasn't suppossed to be here.

Haruka just gazed wide eyed at Uranus is front of her.Somehow Haruka knew this was real.But part of her didn't want to believe this was happening.'' Uranus.'' The word came out before she even realised she said it.

'' Hello , Haruka.'' Uranus said with a sad smile on her face.

_I don't remember...

* * *

_

_Wow this actually turned out be much longer than i first thought it would...let me know what you all think ! Anyway the tiny lines in the end and beginning from the chapter ( Do you suffer from...I don't remember )That doesn't belong to me , it belong to the song Amnesia !_


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer : I don't own the characters !

Chapter 5 : **Too close to the fire , a soul within.**

_Do you suffer from long-term  
memory loss?_

'' Who are you ?'' Haruka asked as she looked at Uranus .'' You can't be me , it's impossible.''

'' Then why aren't you afraid ?'' Uranus asked.She just sounded the same as Haruka.

'' I...'' She shut her mouth again.

Uranus closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.'' Listen Haruka , okay that sounded weird , talking to myself . Anyway i'm you. I'm from the future to help you through your memory loss.''

'' Memory loss ?'' Haruka asked.It made sence in some way.

Uranus nodded.'' Yes , if i'm correct you can't find your house , don't know what's going on or any of that , am i right ?'' Haruka just nodded and let Uranus continue.'' Remember the girl you woke up with this morning ? You two are married , she's your wife. And i...you took her for granted.I'm from the future to set things right before i lose her...again.''

'' I don't even know her , and if she really is my wife then why ain't i wearing a ring ?'' Haruka asked as she held up her hand to prove her point.To her suprise , there really was a ring on her finger.'' Oh shit.'' Haruka blurted out and nearly fainted.

Uranus just smiled at herself. She was so foolish in the past , you young and so damn naive.'' You need to go back to that house and pretend you know everything , as if nothing happened , you'll kiss her , sleep with her , love her and you'll make her feel special because she really deserves all that and not what i put her through , she didn't deserve that.'' Uranus said looking like she was almost crying.

'' But how can i ? I don't know her , i don't love her.'' Haruka said sitting on the bench again.

'' You love her like hell and i know , i am you. You just don't remember.'' Uranus whispered and sat down next to her past self.She closed her eyes and tried to recall the day she finally regained her memory and went back to her lover , who ofcourse had enough of her and thought it was all an excuse.

* * *

_'' No Haruka you listen , we are through !'' Michiru yelled as she trew Haruka's clothes in the blonde's face._

_'' What did i do ? Please Michi , tell me what i did wrong and i'll make it up to you .'' The blonde said frustrated. She had no idea what was going on here.Michiru stopped trowing clothes at the blonde and gazed at Haruka in suprise. Much to her dismay she saw Haruka really was confused. As if she really didn't know what she had done._

_'' Listen Haruka , I don't know what you are trying to do but i won't fall for your stupid lies anymore.We are over. You hear me ? Over !'' Michiru yelled and wanted to run away but Haruka stopped her and made her lover turn back to her. They were close enough to feel eachothers breaths.michiru just gave her lover , ex-lover a cold glare before she pulled away._

_'' Don't touch me , never.''_

_Haruka wanted to die on that moment. It seemed everything she loved was gone , just like that and she didn't know what she had done.'' But please , Michi.Tell me what did i do wrong ?''_

_Michiru walked towards the door and before walking out she stopped not turning around to face the blonde.'' You wanna know what you did Haruka ?'' She asked as she dropped her suitcase.'' You were never home , always racing.You missed Hotaru's birthday , you dissapeared for three weeks and now you show up pretending you don't know what is wrong.''_

_'' I'm guilty of the first two but i swear Michi , please give me another chance , please i promise it'll change , i swear.but please don't leave me.I love you.'' The last words almost made Michiru turn back to Haruka and kiss her and forgive her but she couldn't.'' Please.''_

_Michiru just shook her head before she took the suitcase in her hands again.'' I'm sorry Haruka , i'm sure you'll find someone who'll love you , who is worth your time , but not me. Not me.'' She said before she walked away leaving the broken blonde behind her._

_' But you are worth my time.' Haruka now started to cry and fell down on her knees.'' I'm sorry.''_

* * *

Michiru stood up from the bed.Haruka hadn't been home for hours.She started to worry.It wasn't like Haruka to stay away this long but then it occured to Michiru that maybe Haruka was at the track again , spending her hours there and forgetting all about the time. Michiru just sat down again and sighed.'' Happy birthday.'' 

Michiru was actually starting to get angry with the blonde.It was Michiru's birthday and she wasn't home.It was worse enough when Haruka forgot Hotaru's birthday but now she had forgotten the birthday of her own wife.Michiru fell backwards on the bed and started at the ceiling remembering her birthday from last year , the one where Haruka had asked her to marry her.' _It was foolish of me to think she'd change , i gave her three chances , she blew up her second one today..One to go haruka and then i can get you out of my life.' _But deep inside of her Michiru didn't want to let Haruka go.

_Michi ?_

_Yes ruka ?_

_I know we've only known eachother for a few years but , i really love you.'_

_Ruka ?_

_Michi do you wanna marry me ?_

_Oh my god , ofcourse ! I love you so much !_

_Happy birthday Michi , my angel._

Those memories only pained michiru now.She closed her eyes and started to sob loudly breaking the heart of the child who lay in the room beside Michiru's room.

_I don't remember..._

* * *

_Mhhh , i updated sooner than expected , Thanks for all the reviews so far...Okay a little thing about the next chapter , i'm going to write a few memories through the following chapters so yuo can get a feel for the characters , to know what they've been through and to know how they could possibly feel...I hope it worked so far.But don't worry i won't write a memory through every chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer **: _I don't own the characters oh and i'm very very sorry for being annoying again but i really needed to put a song through this chapter ! Which i don't own either !_

_Oh so many people tried to guess what was going to happen next and so many people had their ideas about this story but one of you was right and the winner is : Rushingwind. Ofcourse the Haruka from the future is going to switch places until Haruka gains her memory back , So what kind of price would you like ?_

_Ah yes , also Baka gaijin30 was right , about the whole paradox mess up ,_

_Auraluna7 : Ah yes sorry for the confussion , the part where Michiru trew clothes at Haruka was what happened between Haruka and Michiru in the past , it was Uranus who was thinking about it , thanks for reviewing ..._

_Ah doesn't the title fit perfectly with my penname !_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 6 : **The switch !**

_I took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind_

'' Don't boss me around.'' Haruka said annoyed.'' Listen whoever you are , i'm not going to sleep with that girl , i don't like her , she too...I don't know..''

'' Pretty , beautiful ?'' Uranus asked.

'' No...Maybe..Why don't you do it yourself ?''

Uranus smirked.'' Yeah as if she wouldn't know the difference.''

'' Well you want me to try and i don't know her , you on the other hand , know her well enough to make this work out.'' Haruka suggested.

Uranus looked annoyed at the blonde in front of her.'' Damn i am fucking stubborn.'' But it made Uranus think about it. Maybe it was better if she took Haruka's place until she gained her memory , this way she would be sure she didn't fuck up with Micihru more.'' I'll do it.'' She added causing Haruka to look up suprised.Almost as if she didn't believe it.

_I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time_

* * *

When Uranus had transformed back into her original self she immidiatly went home to her lost love leaving the past Haruka behind her. She couldn't believe it but for once she was annoyed by herself.

* * *

_I watched the world float to the dark  
Side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

Her heart was almost pounding out of her chest when she knocked on the door.She was so afraid Michiru would notice the difference.Maybe she already was too late. Haruka tried hard to remember what exactly happened this day but then remembered she never went home in the past , she came home when she gained her memory.' _Damn i really fucked up.' _

Then the door opened revealing Setsuna who gave her a warm smile.'' Welcome.'' She said and Haruka assumed she knew about her real identity.'' She's in her room.'' She added and let Haruka walk in. Yep , she knew.

Haruka walked into the house completly ignoring Hotaru's cold glare and walked into the bedroom she used to share with Michiru. Michiru was there.She looked beautiful but to Haruka she always was beautiful.

'' Michi ?'' Haruka asked trying hard not to run over to the girl and hug her , tell her she was sorry.The smaller girl didn't answer and just lay there on the bed.'' Michi are you awake ?'' Haruka asked when she didn't recieve an answer.

The blonde smiled and walke dover to the bed looking at the sleeping beauty.But something wasn't right , she had been crying and then Haruka suddenly remembered.It was Michiru's birthday. She missed it._' I'll make it up with her tomorrow .' _She decided and took off her jacket. She didn't take off any other clothes.It felt wrong to do that now. To Haruka it seemed to be like cheating.

_' So close yet so distant .' _With that she crawled into the bed next to Michiru.

_I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon_

* * *

The next morning Michiru woke with the feeling someone was watching her.Her eyes flew open in fear but soon that fear was replaced by anger when she saw the blonde look at her with those green eyes she loved so much. 

'' Morning.'' Haruka whispered not knowing what else she could say.

'' I guess.'' Michiru said sounding angrier than the night when Haruka and her broke up.

'' Michi , I..'' But the blonde was cut off.

'' Save it Tenoh , where were you last night huh ? Racing ?''

'' No actually ...'' Again she couldn't finish.

'' It's okay , i don't mind.I didn't expect anything else from you. I gave you three chances , you blew the second one. Just tell me if you are planning to fuck up the last one too. I don't like being treathed this way as you know.''

'' Michi...''

'' Used to know.'' Michiru corrected herself and stood up from the bed , Haruka stopped her by taking her arm in her hand.'' Haruka let go of me , you haven't changed one tiny bit. I wish i never met you in the first place.''

_After all I knew it had to be something  
To do with you_

That hurt Haruka more than she was willing to admit.'' Do you really mean that ?'' Haruka asked sadly causing Michiru to look at her. The smaller girl studied her lover for awhile in confussion. Why did Haruka sound so scared and desperate , didn't she see this coming ? Why did Michiru feel hopeful by the others tone even though Haruka hadn't said much.

'' No.'' Michiru stated.'' I don't mean that.'' She added shaking her head. She was so secure about breaking up with Haruka but now , she just couldn't leave her.She loved this woman more than she loved live but the question was , did Haruka really love her.

'' I'm sorry i missed your birthday but you have to believe me , i wasn't on the track.''

'' Then where were you , i was worried sick.'' The aqua haired goddess confessed.

'' If you mean , with another girl or something , i didn't do that either but all i can tell you is i love you so much Michi , i'm sorry for all i put you through but if you just let me i promise i will make it up.'' Haruka pleaded.

Michiru smiled at this.'' I believe you Ruka and i did give you a thirth chance didn't i ?'' Michiru said.It had been awhile since they had a conversation that didn't end up in a fight.It had also been awhile since Michiru had called Haruka ' Ruka '. Maybe this meant she still had a chance.

'' Thanks.'' Haruka said smiling as she pulled Michiru close to her and kissed her.Oh gods it had been thousand years since Haruka last kissed Michiru. it felt so great just to hold her and kiss her again.

When they parted they just looked at eachother , no words where need to be said.No truth was needed to be spoken.Being with eachother that moment was what was important now.Knowing that maybe their love could survive...This time.

_I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

* * *

__R&R , the most things i already said but don't think it's over just yet , we still haven't found out who took Haruka's memory or where the Haruka from the past is and what will happen when Michiru finds out about this all ? Will she be defasted or will she forgive them ? Review and i'll let you know !_

_Amnesia Nymph _


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer : I don't own the characters

Chapter 7 : **Future warning**

_Can't we talk  
Set it right  
Can't we talk  
Anymore_**

* * *

**

_year 3054 ( Future ) Settings - Crystal Tokyo.

* * *

_As Sailor pluto hurried to the queens room suddenly someone stopped her by grabbing her arm. Pluto was ready to atack whoever grabbed her but when she turned around she looked directly into the blue eyes of Sailor Neptune also know as Michiru. 

'' Did i scare you ?'' Neptune asked when she saw the look on her friend's face.

'' Yes actually you did.'' The other woman answered as Neptune released her arm.'' I'm kind of busy on the moment , is this important ?'' She asked. She knew Neptune wanted to talk to her about something but she had to inform the queen about something important.

'' Yes , no , I don't know. It's about Haru...I mean Uranus.'' The smaller girl answered blushing a bit. It felt akward to call Uranus Haruka after all this time.

'' Can't it wait ?'' Pluto asked.She knew what Neptune wanted to say but she couldn't answer the girl's question. She had to deny everything that happened between her and Uranus just to make sure the time line wouldn't be disturbed more than it already had been.

'' Well it won't take too long.'' Neptune anwered looking hopeful at the woman in front of her.

Pluto just sighed in defeat.She would've think of something to say.'' Sure , what's wrong ?''

'' Where is Uranus ?'' The question was only a whisper but clear enough for Pluto to hear it.

'' A mission.'' The green haired woman lied.

'' Without me ?'' The other asked causing pluto to scold herself in her head.She forgot that talking to Neptune wasn't the same as talking to Uranus , she was much smarter.Pluto just nodded.'' I don't believe that , Haruka would never go somewhere without me.''

'' Haruka wouldn't but Uranus would.'' Pluto answered but regretted that as soon as she saw the hurt look in Neptune's face.'' I'm sorry.'' She added but Neptune just shook her head letting the woman know it was okay.

'' Don't worry , i know exaclty what you meant. I'm just worried. We kind of talked a few hours ago and then she said goodbye as if she was leaving , as if we wouldn't see eachother ever again.''

'' Neptune , i don't want to insult you or hurt you in any way but if my memory serves me well , didn't you hate Uranus. I remember you told her a few weeks ago that if you had a choice you two wouldn't be working together ?''

Neptune hung her head in shame.'' I wish i hadn't said that. I don't want to hurt Haruka , I mean Uranus but whenever i see her those words just come out. I don't know why i do it. She never scolds back though. Actually i wanted to talk to her this evening about the situation we were in and tell her i wanted to become friends , but i can't find her anywhere.'' The smaller girl admitted.

Pluto went wide eyed at this statement.'' Umh , i think she will be back soon , yeah soon.''

Neptune gazed at her friend with a suspicion in her eyes it made Pluto wonder if she was on to something.'' Okay.'' Neptune then said sounding sad and hurt at the same time.'' If Haruka comes back tell her i need to talk to her.''

'' I don't think she's waiting for you to ask if you two can be friend again.'' Pluto suddenly said causing the girl to look up.'' She tried hard to explain to you what happened in the past between you and her , but you never listened , maybe if you had listened you two would've never broke up in the first place.'' She sounded agry as if she was blaming Neptune for all that happened.

'' I know what happened between us Setsuna , don't tell me what i should've done , it was her fault we broke up.''

'' No it wasn't.'' Pluto shook her head.'' Haruka lost her memory back then , the day after you two had that fight. She didn't come home because she didn't know where she lived anymore or who you were. if Haruka hadn't lost her memory after that day you two wouldn't have broken up.''

'' Yes we would have , she was never home !'' Neptune yelled while tears were falling down her face.

'' No , She went to the track that day to tell them she was quiting the team , because of you Michiru !'' Pluto yelled and turned around.She no longer wanted to face the smaller girl.'' I'm not saying Haruka made some mistakes in the past but it was YOU who is guilty of your break up not Haruka. So don't pretend to be innocent.'' With that she walked away.

Neptune just stood there. Her tears were still falling down but this time her cries weren't because of anger but it were tears of pain and guilt.

_

* * *

Serenity's room...

* * *

_

Without knocking on the door Sailor Pluto walked into the room causing Prince endymion and Serenity to look up at her.'' Setsuna-sama , what can i do for you ?'' She asked polite.

'' Actually i wanted to speak you in private.'' Pluto asked her queen.

Mamoru stood up and grunted something unclear before walking out.'' What's his problem ?'' Pluto asked causing Serenity to smile a bit.

'' We just had a fight , nothing to worry about , so how can i help you ?''

Pluto sat down across Serenity on a chair and took a deep breath .'' It's about Haruka.''

'' Ah yes , how is she doing , are things working out already ?''

'' Actually.'' Pluto started.'' Things are going to get nasty when she gets back here and maybe things are going wrong already.''

Serenity looked up worried.'' And how's that ? Was she too late to fix things or did Neptune find out about her little trip into the past ?'' The green haired woman shook her head.It was kind of hard to explain.

'' No don't worry , it's just , Uranus has three days to set things right before things get out of hand with the time line.''

'' And how can that be a bad thing ? I'm sure she'll work things out before then.'' Serenity said with a smile. She really had faith in Haruka.

'' Yeah i do believe that's true.'' Pluto said and looked at the ground.'' But Haruka's memory returned after a week , that means the past Haruka will mess up again.'' Serenity's smile faded and was replaced by a worried look.

'' But if Uranus is in the past now and is fixing things , trying to make everything okay again. It will crush Michiru when the old Haruka will replace the future one again , it will be a harder blow than how it actually happened.''

'' Exactly.'' Pluto stated.'' And plus that , Neptune just admitted she wants to be friends with Uranus again , which means if Uranus messes up , I mean the past Haruka..I'm afraid she'll lose Neptune permanently.''

'' Is there nothing we can do ?''

Pluto thought for a moment before she shook her head.'' The only thing we can do is pray and hope things will turn alright again.I'll contact Uranus tomorrow.''With that the time guardian stood up and bowed.'' I'll be going now.''

'' Okay , will you send Endymion in on your way out ?'' Pluto nodded and walked out of the room gesturing to Endymion he could go in again. He just snorted something in reply.

* * *

_Year 2005 ( Present ) Settings - Tokyo

* * *

_

Michiru was still awake and gazed at Haruka who was sleeping peacefully next to her.' _I'm glad she came back , i know she'll never leave me , never again.'_ She smiled and crawled up against her wife.'' Goodnight Ruka.'' She said and closed her eyes. And for once she slept without having to cry herself to sleep.Not knowing that somewhere in Tokyo her real lover was walking around with another girl...

_It looks like  
You won't be staying round  
Given the time  
And your mood  
You look a lot like her  
And you look so like  
You won't be staying around  
Here in this half light  
You look a lot like her_

* * *

_As ussual let me know what you think , ah and i'm sorry about not updating my other stories , i just wanna finish this one first.And again thanxx for all the reviews so far !_


	8. Chapter 8

_disclaimer : I don't own the characters_ _and again this chapter contains a song which doesn't belong to me ! Ah yes and before you are going to tell me it's the same song as i used in the previous chapter , i know...It fits the story..._

Chapter 8 : **I love you , but something is wrong**

_All this time  
Only you  
Nothing more  
All this time_

* * *

_Year 2005 ( Present ) Settings - Tokyo..._

* * *

Michiru gazed at the midnight sky above her smiling, Haruka was still asleep but somehow Michiru woke up in the middle of the night. Even though everything seemed to be going right something felt wrong.It had to do something with Haruka. Haruka was acting way out of character , almost as if the real Haruka was repleaced by a perfect twin. It wasn't like Michiru wanted this moment to end , to be with Haruka but somehow she knew this was wrong. 

Suddenly she felt arms encircle her waist and leaned back into the hug she knew came from her blonde wife.'' Can't sleep ?'' The blonde asked causing Michiru to shake her head but then she realised it was dark and Haruka couldn't see her movements.'' No..'' She whispered.

Haruka just sighed.It felt so natural to hold this girl like this but on the other hand , this was wrong. It really felt like cheating on Neptune even though Neptune hated her.'' Come to bed and try to get some sleep , i'm taking you out tomorrow.''

'' Ah , Really Ruka , where are you taking me ?'' The smaller girl asked suprised.It was a while ago since she and Haruka went out , Months maybe.

'' If i tell you , then will you come back to bed ?'' The blonde asked. Michiru turned around and gave Haruka a kiss as her answer.When they parted they both smiled.'' I guess that's a yes.''

'' What did you think ?'' Michiru asked as she cuddled close to her wife who held her tightly.'' So now i deserve an answer , where are you taking me ?''

'' Home .'' Was all Haruka said before she picked Michiru from the ground and carried her to their bedroom.

'' You tease ! You promised !'' Michiru giggled as the door closed behind them.

* * *

Year 3054 ( Future ) Settings - Crystal Tokyo

* * *

Neptune sat in her room looking at a photograph of her and Uranus in their normal forms.It was taken a long time ago but somehow it survived. Haruka held Michiru close to her and they were smiling.They seemed to happy. It made Michiru wonder about it all. Maybe Pluto was right. Maybe it was all her fault but if that was true then why was Uranus always apologizing to her ? 

Neptune stood up and walked over tot he window and stared at the sea in front of her. She used to talk to the sea , she could hear its whispers but the sea hadn't spoken to her in awhile.She took a deep breath and tried how it was before she broke up. The warm smile on Haruka's face , the feeling of being save.The feeling of really being loved. Did it just fade away or was it still here ?

_The time gate..._

Shocked she looked up.That's what Uranus had been planning to do , that was why Uranus had dissapeared on that so called Mission.' _She's going to fix my mistakes !'_ She didn't know what to do. It had been awhile since she felt so connected to the blonde again but lately , everytime she started thinking about the blonde she could feel what Uranus was doing , how she was feeling.'_ I_ _was too blind to realise until now._' She thought as she turned around and ran out of her room. She had to find Pluto and fast.

_

* * *

_

That morning Michiru woke up early.She didn't want to wake her lover so silently tiptoed out of the room.

'' God morning Michiru , did you enjoy last night or should i pretend i don't know you got laid ?'' Setsuna asked joking.

'' Setsuna , it's not like you to talk about that kind of stuff and where did you get those words from ?'' Michiru said trying hard to sound like a very concerned mom.

'' Ah come on , i needed to say that. I mean i didn't have to chance to say that in what , weeks ? Oh and those words came from you actually.'' The green haired woman answered.But then looked up.'' By the way where are you going Michiru , it's weekend , it's not like you to wake up so early.'' She stated.

'' I know.'' The smaller girl replied.'' I was going out for a walk actually , i need some time to think.''

'' You are not thinking of breaking up with Haruka-pappa do you ?'' Hotaru's voice came from behind the talking woman. Michiru smiled down at her adopted daughter and bent down to face the child.

'' Ofcourse not honey , what made you think that ?'' Michiru asked while she hugged the now almost crying child.

'' I heard you and Haruka-pappa scream last night , did Pappa hurt you ?'' The girl sobbed questioning.Michiru pushed the little girl back to face her again and shook her head.

'' No ofcourse Haruka-pappa didn't hurt me , you know she would never do that.'' Michiru said trying to calm the crying girl in her arms.'' Honey look at me.'' She then asked when Hotaru turned her face away from her mother.

'' Hotaru it's okay , your mommy and daddy are back together again , everything is fine now.'' Setsuna said as she also bent down to look at the crying child.

'' Haruka-pappa hurt mommy before.'' Hotaru sobbed and she hugged both her mothers now.

'' She did ?'' Setsuna asked and looked up concerned at Michiru.

'' No , no ofcourse not !'' Michiru almost yelled.'' Haruka would never hurt me , i think she meant something else , didn't you sweety ?'' The aqua haired woman asked her daughter.

'' No.'' Was she short but clear answer.'' I heard you cry yesterday night.''

Setsuna sighed in relief , for a moment she thought Hotaru had meant Haruka hit Michiru.'' It's okay.'' The time guardian then said as she picked the sobbing girl from the ground.'' They just had a fight , but that doesn't mean Haruka-pappa hit Michiru-mamma , you know your pappa loves Michiru very much right ?''

'' Michiru-momma ?'' Hotaru suddenly asked causing the smaller woman to look up at her daugter.

'' Yes honey?''

'' What is getting laid ?'' The child asked innocently causing Setsuna to almost choke.

'' Uhm , i'll talk about it when you are older.'' Michiru answered.' _When i life on Alaska and you are married , then i'll share that piece of information with you !'_

The child just nodded and burried her head in Setsuna's shoulder who carried the little girl to the bathroom.

Michiru mouthed a big _thank you_ to her friend and walked into the livingroom but just when she reached the livingroom the whoel room began glowing with a bright light which blinded Michiru for a moment.

After a few moments of that blinding light it dissapeared.It took Michiru a few seconds before she got used to the dark surroundings of the room again but then she saw someone stand in the shadows in front of her.

Someone who looked just like...her.

_It looks like  
You won't be staying round  
Given the time  
And your mood  
You look a lot like her  
And you look so like  
You won't be staying around  
Here in this half light  
You look a lot like her  
_

_

* * *

Yeah i bet you didn't see that one coming , well well , i guess you were all wondering about Haruka and that mysterious girl , ne ? Ah and what's Haruka planning to do with Michi and ofcourse , what will Uranus do when she figured out she has only two more days to win Michi's heart !Hehe , you'll figure that one out in the next chapter ! Until then...PLease review...God i must be having a bad day , it's too cold here , and school still demands we go outside in the break ! Damn them ! Ah there i go again , scolding my wat through the notion...Anyway i hoped you enjoyed it so far and again Thank you so much for all the reviews ! _

Amnesia Nymph


	9. Chapter 9

disclaimer : Still don't own them...Sad , ne ?

Chapter 9 : **Like her**

_Is it all  
Lost and gone  
Could you give  
Me some room  
Room to be  
Room to heal  
Worth as much  
You will be_

**

* * *

**_A few minutes ago...

* * *

_

'' Who the hell are you !'' Michiru yelled as she pointed at Neptune with an accusing finger.

'' You don't have to...'' Neptune started but she couldn't finish because before she could say anything else Michiru had taken her own henshin in her hand and transformed into Sailor Neptune herself.The two Senshi gazed at eachother. One with a cold glare and the other with a suprised and shocked look on her face.'' No you don't un...'' Again the future Neptune was cut off.

'' I don't care , i don't know who you are but you dropping in into my house i do care about !'' On that moment Haruka , Hotaru and Setsuna walked into the room with concerned looks on their faces.

But when the future Haruka saw the two neptunes she knew exactly what was going on.'' N-neptune , what...'' She started.

'' Doing here ?'' The future Neptune asked. Michiru transformed back and looked at Haruka and then back at Neptune.

'' You two know eachother , what's going on ?'' Michiru asked annoyed.

Neptune gazed at her past self with a smile.'' Michiru , could you please excuse me and Haruka for a moment ?'' She then asked. Michiru just shook her head.Letting her double know she wasn't going anywhere until she got some answers.'' Okay , you wanna know what's going on ?'' Neptune finally gave in. Michiru just nodded.

'' Please don't.'' Haruka begged causing Hotaru to gave her Haruka-pappa a cold glare.'' So you are cheating on mommy with her evil twin ? How cruel even for you that is !'' The child yelled as she run out of the room Crying.

'' Hime-chan !'' Haruka wanted to follow the child but Setsuna held her back , letting her know she would take care of it. The blonde just smiled at that. Setsuna nodded and walked out of the room following Hotaru leaving Haruka , Neptune and Michiru behind.

'' Don't do what ?'' Michiru asked angry.'' Haruka what's going on ?''

'' Let me explain..'' Neptune started but Michiru cut her off by shaking her head. Then she pointed at Haruka.

'' No i want her to explain !'' She was on the verge of crying both future woman could tell.

'' Okay , i tell..'' The blonde whispered.'' I'm not Haruka , well i'm not the Haruka from this time , i'm from the future , i kind of fucked it up and lost you , i wanted to set things right again , i'm sorry.'' Michiru just gazed at her wife in disbelieve.

'' You are lying , you can't fuck up with me. I swore i'd never break up with you.'' Michiru said quietly.

'' No Michiru , you did break up with her , well I did. As you probably figured out by now , I'm you.The future you.'' Neptune explained.

'' That's a lie !'' Michiru cried.Both Neptune and Haruka just shook their head.

* * *

_Now...

* * *

_Haruka and Neptune now stood there in the livingroom gazing at eachother without doing anything. It had been awhile since both Haruka and Neptune had stand in a room together without yelling at eachother. Michiru had left the room after they explained everything to her , she seemed to understand.At least Haruka thought. 

'' So...'' Haruka started.(AN:_Remember Haruka is still the one from the future , the Haruka from this time line is still out there with some girl ! )_Neptune didn't look at the blonde , instead she stared at the ceiling with blue eyes which showed no emotions.'' What are you doing here ? If you wanna yell at me , i don't care. Go ahead scold me , i know i messed it up big time.''

Neptune finally looked up to the blonde. Still she showed no emotions , not that Haruka had expected her to.'' I'm not here to yell at you Ruka.'' Haruka shivered at that name. Okay there could be only two explainations , one : Neptune was playing a trick on her or two : Neptune was drunk. The second couldn't be it , Neptune looked sober to Haruka.

'' Don't call me that .'' The blonde said , no longer looking at the senshi in front of her.

'' Sorry...'' Neptune apologized causing the tomboy to look at her with such a suprise in her eyes it looked like Neptune just said sonething weird.'' It's a long time since we...you know...talked.'' Neptune asked insecure.

'' Yeah.'' Was all the other could say , or wanted to say.'' So then what are you doing here ? Are you here to ruin my chances , because if you won't let me fix things i can't make it up to you.''

Neptune just smiled weakly at that statement. Haruka never had been good with words , through the years that had past she hadn't changed a bit.'' I don't want to ruin your plan Haruka , but i came here to tell you , no to beg you , please come back home.''

Haruka was suprised and shocked. Home ? There wasn't a place she could actually call home.What did she mean by that ?

When the blonde didn't say anything Neptune continued.'' Pluto explained to me what really happened and when i couldn't find you in the palace , and after your goodbye to me i finally realised...I still love you Ruka , i never stopped loving you in the first place.I know you still love me too , or else you wouldn't go through all this trouble to get me back , but you don't have to Ruka...Please come home...with me...''

'' I said you shouldn't call me _Ruka _remember ?'' The blonde asked.Neptune nodded and apologized again.'' Neptune , i know i'm doing this because i love you but as i already told Setsuna , i mean Pluto , i only love your memory. Do you know what you put me through the last few years ? I tried to explain but you didn't listen.I'm here to change that , to change your way of looking at me.I do love you though , but it's not enough...''

Tears were now falling down Neptune's face. Her emotionless glare turned into a hurt look.'' Please , don't say that...'' She begged.Now it was Haruka's turn to look up at the aqua haired senshi.

'' Why not ? You said it to me ! You broke up with me remember ! And now i can't do the same to you !'' Haruka yelled sounding very angry at this point.She didn't understand why though. Because here Neptune was , right in front of her , saying she was sorry and all Haruka could do was yell at the smaller girl she loved so dearly.

'' I know...'' Neptune sobbed.'' Please give me another chance to prove to you , i'm worth your time.''

'' You've always been worth my time.'' Haruka whispered , calming down a little. Neptune just walked over to Haruka and hugged the blonde.After all those years.When Haruka's arms encircled her waist she felt so save again.She hadn't felt this way in a long while.

'' D-do you still love me , i mean ...can you love me again ?'' The smaller girl then asked.Haruka pulled back and looked straight into Neptune's blue eyes and answered truthfully.

'' I don't know , i guess i need some time to think, okay ?'' Michiru didn't want to agree on this but nodded instead of telling the blonde what was on her mind.' _Once we held hands and swore life together but now i feel like you have to go away , i don't want to be taken away from you again , don't destroy my world , please Ruka don't punish me for loving you.' _Neptune begged silently wishing she had said it out loud.

_It looks like  
You won't be staying round  
Given the time  
And your mood  
You look a lot like her  
And you look so like  
You won't be staying around  
Here in this half light  
You look a lot like her_

* * *

_O0h-o0h ! Yep this is the end of this chapter , so what ya'll think is going to happen next ? What will come of Michiru and Haruka once their Future selfs go home again ? And will Neptune ever win Uranus back ? _

_Thanxx for all the reviews people , i'm really glad you like it and Sorry for all of you who think it's confussing , i promise to make things clear again !_

_In the next chapter , Uranus tells Neptune wheter she wants to give their relationship a try or not. And the original Michiru finds Haruka somewhere in a bar kissing another girl , will she accept it and wait 5 more days til she gets her love back or will this be the end. Review and i'll let you know..._

_Amnesia Nymph_


	10. Chapter 10

disclaimer : I don't own the characters...Ah yes don't own the song either !

* * *

chapter 10 : **Paradox...**

_If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me_

That's my religion , that's my duty to never leave you.Our fate is in your hands , don't ever stop loving me because i never did either. Don't make me cry and please don't betray my heart.It's funny , cause i told you to leave and you left , now i regret saying all those nasty things to you and now i want you to never leave me.At least please be with me for one day.In my heart even lovers become strangers.Our fate together is in your hands , it's your decision.Please choose me...My Haruka.

Neptune sat on a bench in the backyard of the big house the four outer senshi shared , just thinking.

_Flashback , year- 3052 ( Future , already happened ) Settings , Crystal Tokyo..._

'' Michi please let me explain , you can't avoid me forever.''

'' Uranus give it up , we are no longer a couple , you should move on and accept the fact we are through !'' Neptune yelled with a stern voice , never losing her cool.'' I know it's has been awhile since we last seen eachother but if you would just wake up for a moment , just because we have to work together in order to protect Serenity and crystal Tokyo it doesn't mean we are together again.''

'' We would've never broke up if you had listened.'' Uranus said , not showing any of the annoyance and pain she felt.

'' Uranus , please.It's the past and past is past , wake up.Welcome to the real world.This isn't a fairytail and i'm not some item you can buy in the store then trow away and asked me back ! I'm a human being ! Dammit , get lost !'' Neptune yelled losing her cool for the very first time in years.

'' Michi...'' But the blonde was cut off by Neptune's hand slapping her across her face.

'' I said get lost and don't call me Michi ever again , you bitch.I hate that name , i always have !'' The smaller girl lied.She loved that name.But only if Haruka called her that.But somehow she just wanted to hurt the woman who had hurt her so much too.She was actually suprised she had hit the blonde who stared at her in disbelieve.

'' If that's true , i'm sorry.'' Uranus whispered.She sounded sad and broken but Neptune ignored that fact.'' I will leave you alone but ...one more thing...'' Neptune looked up at the blonde suprised before putting up her cold glaring face again.'' I'm not sorry i loved you. And i'm not sorry for trying.i hope one day you'll listen to me and we'll be together again.''

With that Neptune watched Uranus walk away.That had been the last time Uranus had ever tried to talk to her.

_End flashback..._

Neptune stood up from the bench and gazed at the night sky above her. Then she closed her eyes.Her heart was aching.She had just found out it was her own fault she broke up with her lover after all those years of blaming the blonde for it.Now maybe she was too late and had lost her lover...forever.

Then Neptune remembered she had only been given two hours in this time before Sailor Pluto would orb her back to the future.She still had half an hour but she wasn't planning on leaving before she had the answer she came for. Did Uranus , Haruka still love her , yes or no ?

With that thought in mind she walked back into the house with a determined look on her face but it showed cracks.It was clearly written in her face she feared the worst. She was so afraid she would get rejected. She knew that if Uranus would succeed in changing their past it would also mean that Neptune would forget everything that happened here , it was part of the whole paradox.But still , Neptune needed to know how the blonde felt for her even after these years.

_If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me_

* * *

_Year 3054 ( Future ) Settings , Crystal Tokyo

* * *

_

Pluto sat in the mainroom across Serenity.Both didn't say anything.They just sat there as if they were both willing to say something but they couldn't.Pluto took a deep breath and decided she should be the one to break this uncomfortable silence.'' She has less that 30 minutes.'' Was all that came out even though she wanted to say something else.

Her words seemed to have worked because Serenity finally looked up at the green haired woman.'' I hope she'll get her answers.'' The queen said.It sounded strange to say that.She didn't want to talk to Setsuna about this , she wanted to talk about all kinds of stuff but not about this even though she hoped Neptune and Uranus would get together again.

'' Me too.'' Pluto answered with a soft whisper.'' Serenity...i...'' She stopped.She just couldn't , it felt wrong to say.Not at this time at least.It wasn't the right time for her queen to hear such news.

'' Pluto , Setsuna , you know you can tell me everything right ?'' The blonde suddenly asked sounding hopeful and concerned. Sailor Pluto just nodded.What else could she do ?'' Then tell me what's wrong.'' Serenity added causing Pluto to blush.

'' It's nothing , i just don't want to worry you right now...you know because of the whole thing that's going on right now.'' The green haired woman lied.Serenity stood up and walked over to her guardian who shifted uneasily.

'' Setsuna , if it concerns you , it does me too.'' She softly said as she bent down , placing her hands on Pluto's bare knees.They looked at straight at eachother not daring to blink.'' Please , tell me...'' The queen begged causing Pluto to wake up from her trance.

'' It's...about Chibi-Usa.'' She finally answered not looking at the blonde in front of her.'' She's...I can't see her...she's gone...I mean , i can't find her.I think the time line got damaged when Neptune entered to follow Uranus.

'' Don't worry.'' Serenity said with a smile as she took one of Pluto's hands in hers.'' This was meant to happen and i don't think you can blame it on Neptune's travel to the past. Me and Endymion haven't been...you know very close lately , we are constantly fighting.I think that's the problem.''

Pluto first looked at her own hand which was still in Serenity's grip and then looked into the blue eyes of her queen.Those eyes were so innocent , it made Pluto wonder why someone would put a burden like saving the world on the shoulders of such a innocent girl.'' W-what are you two fighting about ?''

Serenity looked down at the ground and smiled bitterly.'' It's about you actually...''

'' Me ?'' Pluto asked suprised by the answer.The queen just nodded.

'' You know what , when both Neptune and Uranus arrive back here i'll tell you , but not now okay ?'' The blonde asked knowing Pluto would agree.Pluto just confirmed her answer by nodding.'' So...how long before Neptune arrives again ?''

Pluto smiled.It was obvious Serenity wanted to change the subject.She decided it was the best to just play along before answering Neptune still had twenty minutes left.

* * *

_Year 2005 ( Present ) Settings - Tokyo

* * *

_

Michiru walked though the city with a sad and confused look on her face.Everything was going so fast.She really thought Haruka had changed , but if it was true about what the future Haruka had told her it really wasn't Haruka's fault. Amnesia ? Who would have thought. She smiled bitterly to herself as she walked past a cafe. When she looked through the window it was more than she wanted to see.There was HER Haruka , kissing and touching another woman.Michiru wanted to run in there , hit the girl who dared to touch her Haruka and then scold Haruka's heart out but she knew she couldn't.

Haruka wasn't herself.Michiru reminded herself. Neptune had told her all about the past knowing that when she did that she risked changing the whole future.Michiru assumed that her future self was afraid of losing her lover too.

It was then when Haruka spotted the aqua haired woman. It didn't take the blonde too long to realise the aqua haired beauty she woke up with yesterday morning was crying.Immidiatly Haruka left the girl who she was kissing just a minute ago and run out of the cafe to Michiru.

'' Are you following me ?'' Haruka asked softly.It seemed as if the blonde was actually relieved she had found Michiru.The smaller girl just shook her head and tried to fake a smile.She failed when a tear managed to slip.

'' No...'' Michiru said not daring to look up at her lover.

'' Look at me.'' The blonde demanded and was kind of suprised when the smaller girl obeyed her.It hurted to see this girl like this.'' You don't have to pretend.'' She added and wiped away the tear from Michiru's face but new ones kept coming and before one of them even realised it they stood there , out side of the cafe , holding eachother tightly.

'' Haruka ?'' Suddenly someone asked causing both woman to part and turn around to see a raven haired girl Michiru recalled kissing Haruka earlier.'' Who's she ?'' The girl asked.

'' I honestly don't know.'' Haruka answered.It somehow felt wrong to sat that.She just hugged the smaller woman a few second ago and now she told the raven haired girl she didn't know Michiru.

'' It didn't look like you two don't know eachother just a minute ago.'' The girl said.She sounded hurt but angry at the same time.This was the conversation Michiru hoped to avoid.She couldn't use this.Not now.

'' I'll go , i guess.'' Michiru whispered and pulled out of Haruka's arms.Pulling back hurted her more than she could ever imagine.I was like she was giving her lover away to this girl.

'' Wait...'' Haruka stopped Michiru by grabbing her arm without hurting the smaller girl ofcourse.Michiru turned around to face the blonde.

'' Don't do that Ruka , go home with your girlfriend.'' As Michiru said that tears fell down her face like a rain storm.It made Haruka feel really bad about herself because somehow she knew it was her fault this girl was hurt.

'' I'll go with you.'' Haruka then offered.Causing both Michiru and the raven haired girl to gasp.

'' But you are my boyfriend !'' The girl yelled.

'' I'm not even a boy , what would you know , i don't even know your name.'' The blonde stated as if it didn't matter.'' By the way , what's your name ?''

The raven haired girl seemed to get angrier every moment.'' I don't care , let go of that bitch , you belong to me ! I made you mine ! You belong to me !'' The girl raged.'' And my name is Chu Tomizawa , don't forget that name!'' With that Chu ran away.

It fully struck Michiru on that moment.Chu Tomizawa , the reason Haruka lost her memory , it had to be this obsessed girl.'' Are you okay ?'' She could hear the blonde ask.Michiru didn't answer.Uranus was right , she was innocent.

'' I'm okay , please take me home.'' Michiru pleaded as she turned around to face the tomboy who was looking at her concerned.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the outer senshi's home

* * *

_

_But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you  
since then_

Neptune walked into the house looking around for Haruka who was suppossed to be in here.' _Ten minutes left , please Haruka , where are you.'_ After she was done searching the first floor she went on to the second where she found Haruka , the Haruka from her time.

When the blonde heard footsteps behind her she turned around fastly but calmed down when she saw it was only Neptune.'' Haruka , about what i asked before..you know , if you could love me again or at least try , did you think about it ?'' The blonde just shook her head.

'' I don't know Michiru , i came here to change the past so i could have you back.But now you are here and everything is messed up , i don't even know what i want anymore.''

'' Haruka , remember when i said i hated that you called me _Michi ?'' _The aqua haired girl asked her lover who still sat on he bed.

'' How can i forget , it was the day you made it very clear you hated me.''

Neptune hung her head down in shame.'' I didn't hate you back then and i still don't hate you now.I just wanted to let you know , i don't hate that name.I enjoy it when you call me that.It makes me feel marked you know ? I makes me feel like i belong to you and that feeling is something i lost awhile ago.I only have five more minutes left here before i'm called back to the future , i just wanted to know how you feel about me before i go.''

Haruka looked up to her ex-lover.'' I understand.'' She started.'' But if i answer that question now , it may be a false one and a not when thought about it one.''

'' I don't care , i just want to know where i stand in your life.'' Neptune whispered.Haruka stood up and walked over to the smaller girl and without any warning she kissed her long lost lover. First it felt so strange.She hadn't kissed this woman for a long time but it was so right at the same time. Soon just kissing wasn't enough for both of them and their tongues entered eachothers mouths.

'' Haruka-pappa , Michiru-momma !'' Suddenly a childish voice screamed causing both woman to jump up and pull back.When they looked down they saw their adopted daughter.

'' She is still so small.'' Neptune said with a smile.

'' Michiru-momma why are you transformed is there danger and I'M NOT SMALL ! I'm a big girl okay ?'' The child stated looking very sure of herself.Then she remembered the conversation between Setsuna and Michiru this morning.'' Haruka-pappa ?''

Haruka looked down at the child with a smile.'' Yes Hime-chan ?''

Hotaru blushed for a moment when also the reactions from Setsuna and Michiru flooded back into her mind.But she had to know.'' What is getting laid ?'' Both woman turned very pale all of a sudden and looked at eachother , then back to the small girl in front of them.

_But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me_

* * *

_Well that was it so far , Hope you liked it , let me know what you think ...I don't really know what's going to happen in the next chapter so you'll just have to wait and see that one out ! Again thanxx for all the reviews ..._

**Auraluna7 : **Thank you ! it really made me smile when i read your review , i'm glad it got clear for you to read again , i hope this chapter will be easy to read to0 ! Oh and about your fic : Please don't make Haruka cheat on po0r Michi again ,

**Tonker** : Hehe didn't see that one coming , ne ? Thanks for your review !

**Joe who can't ge...: **Ja ze is inderdaad koppig maar als jij vo0r zo'n keuze stond zou je 0ok niej zomaar weer in bed duiken met je lover...oh wacht...nee dat zou jij wel doen !Sorry mijn fout...

**Asagi-niichan :** OMG what's horrible ? Hehe just kidding...

**Baka gaijin30 : **You think that's stubborn ? Ha you haven't seen me in action , she can be much more stubborn , just wait until a few chapters !

**Skymaiden : **I'm glad you decided to give it another chance , I'm glad you like the story !

_Amnesia nymph_


	11. Chapter 11

disclaimer : I don't own the characters , sad but true !

Chapter 11 : **Can you ? **

_There must be a better way of sayin it's over  
Where nobody walks away with tears in their eyes  
When you stay 'til regret is all you have left  
That's a bad way of saying goodbye_

Haruka ( The future one ) Looked back at Neptune when Hotaru stormed out of the room when she figured out _getting laid _wasn't a good thing to ask about to her parents.They just stared at eachother , the confussion about their kiss rising up again.

'' If it helps , I'm coming back tomorrow , to the future i mean.'' Haruka said while stepping away from Neptune.She was too confussed to let this happen again.At least , to let it happen now.She didn't know what she wanted anymore.She came here with a mission , to win Michiru's heart , but now Neptune was here , telling here there was no need in that simply because Uranus had always been in her heart even after their break up.

'' You still didn't answer , kissing me doesn't mean anything.'' Neptune said , her voice colder than she wanted it too be.

Haruka also felt the urge to shout at Neptune.She had to stay calm.But the look in her face betrayed her.'' Listen Neptune , i kissed you because i wanted to know what i feel about you right now , i wish i could answer you right now but if i had to tell you that i still love you , it would be a lie !'' It was out before she even knew it.

Neptune's heart broke at those words.But she wasn't planning to cry , not in front of Haruka at least.'' So that's it ? You're not even going to try ?'' Neptune asked with a broken voice that gave away her emotions.

Haruka hung her head in shame.'' I don't know...'' It was only a whisper but it was enough for Neptune to hear.'' I know i still have feelings for you but...''

'' You don't know if it's enough..'' Neptune finished for the blonde.

Haruka now looked up at Neptune who was fading into the nothingness of the room.'' Michi...what...''

'' My time is up.'' Neptune cried as she looked at herself.With tears in her eyes she stared at her blonde love.'' I love you Ruka...'' With that she dissapeared completly leaving Haruka the only one in the room.

* * *

_Year 3054 ( Future ) Settings - Crystal Tokyo...

* * *

_

Neptune suddenly stood in the middle of her bedroom.Lokking around she noticed she was alone again.For a moment she thought she would take Haruka home again but when Haruka told her that she maybe lost her chance Neptune's heart had broken in a thousand pieces.

Without knocking Pluto slowly walked into the room.She sighed when she noticed Uranus wasn't with the aqua haired girl.' _If she didn't succeed , i don't know if their love is strong enough to survive and tops that , they told their past selfs about this all , they just killed off the time line and changed it.The result will mean the end of crystal Tokyo.'_

Neptune just ignored her friend who now stood next to her.'' Neptune...Michiru...please tell me what happened.'' Neptune now finally turned around to face her friend.Her eyes were red and swollen , tears were still falling down her face and the look on her face was nothing but blank.

'' She told me...'' She sobbed before breaking down again.Pluto just stood there looking at the sad senshi , the crying senshi who's fault this all was in the first place.Pluto just decided to strug it off and try to calm down her friend.With that she put her arms around the smaller girl who leaned back into the hug.'' I'm so confussed.'' She sobbed as she hugged Pluto harder.

'' It's okay , things will be okay ..'' Pluto lied as she stroked Neptune's back.

'' No it won't !'' Neptune yelled as she pulled back.'' Don't give me that positive shit , i know you are lying ! I screwed up and you are mad at me for that! But you have no idea how i can possibly feel right now ! I lost my lover , my friend , my partner and because of what ? Yes because of me ! Me ! And now i fucked it up so bad that not even a trip to the past could save us ! Nothing can save us now...'' Her voice started to get more quiet after each word she said until the last words were almost a whisper.

'' I do know how you feel.'' Pluto suddenly said with a strong but broken voice Neptune had never heard before.'' You just didn't know.I know how you've felt the last past years and do you wanna know why ? Because i wake up every morning knowing i can never be with my love , simply because destiny had other plans for me.I'm Sailor pluto , the one who's doomed to stand alone through the test of time.So don't tell me i don't know how you feel , because i feel it everyday.I never had a chance with my love , you had but you two took that for granted.I never got the chance...'' Pluto now cried.It was the first time Neptune had ever seen her friend cry.

'' I...i didn't know...'' Neptune said feeling guilty all of a sudden.When she tried to comfor Pluto like she had just done with her Pluto backed away.

'' Don't touch me.'' The green haired woman said and turned around heading for the door.

'' I had the chance...'' Neptune whispered after the woman who was now gone.'' But now i lost it...''

_When I think of you I'll remember  
How you looked at me when we met  
But the way that you're looking at me now  
I'll do my best to forget_

* * *

_To be continued ! I hope ya'll liked it so far , because i'm running out of idea's ! Ah and again thanxx for all the reviews ! Ah yes the next chapter is almost done , it's about how Haruka and Michiru had met ( my way ) and became senshi.It will be a flashback , written from Neptune's point of view !_


	12. Chapter 12

disclaimer _: I don't own the characters...the song isn't mine either but i guess you all knew that !_

_Okay people , just to make everything clear , The first flashback is written from Neptune's point of view , the second one is just written from normal point of view...Well that was all i guess...

* * *

_

Chapter 12 : **When i tried to push you away...**

_Our memories  
They can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening_

Neptune lay in her bed and just stared at the ceiling.Her eyes were red and swollen from crying , but she had stopped eventually.She found herself running out of tears.Somehow it felt good , just to cry and now it had stopped.There were no tears left to cry.

Slowly she closed her eyes.This wasn't the first time Neptune had ever felt so confussed.She had felt this way her entire life before Haruka came into her life.Alone , hurt and sad.

_Flashback_

'' Do you see that girl ?'' I could hear people ask others behind my back.This time it was a brown haired girl who was talking to a blonde and handsome boy.I knew they were talking about me.I could feel their eyes burn into my back.All those whispers which contained my name.'' They say she's a witch.'' The girl added.

I heard the boy laugh at that , telling the girl there are no such things like witches.What did he know ? I know i'm not i witch , i never said i was.They all assumed i was one simply because i loved being alone.But that doesn't make me a witch does it ?

I walk out of the cantina as fast as i can.It was sad i had to walk through that stupid cantina everyday just to reach my goal.Everyday during lunch i would spent my time in the art class , by myself.Sometimes just to hide away from all those people and sometimes just to paint away my sorrows.

'' Hey , wait up !'' Suddenly someone yells.I smile and continue to walk through the empty halls of the building.Deep inside of me i wished that voice was calling out for me but who wanted to talk to a ' witch '.

'' You , wait !'' The same husky voice yells.I stop walking and turn around to face that blonde boy.He was talking to me ? As i look around i notice i was the only one here.He had to be talking to me.

'' Yes ?'' I ask with a cold and stern voice.He just smiles at me.

'' Ah , you don't have to go all icy with me , i wanted to ask you if i could join you ...I mean , ever your kind should get tired of being alone.'' The blonde said to me.I had never felt so angry in my whole life.

'' What do you mean with ' My kind ' ?'' Was this boy pissing me off for fun or what ?

He just smirked innocently.'' The lonely kind...'' He answered taking me by suprise.I knew he was going to answer my question but somehow i just expected something else.'' So can i come with you miss ? Or do i have to go again ?''

I just stare at him.'' I fi tell you to leave , would you go ?''

He smiled before shaking his head.'' Nope..''

_End flashback... _

That had always been one of Haruka's strong points , to never give up. Neptune opened her eyes again when she heard someone knocking on the door. Slowly she stood up and wiped away the tears wihch had felt during her little memory.She hadn't even noticed she started crying until now.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. First she thought it would be Pluto who was coming to apologize for what happened earlier but when she looked up she saw someone else , someone who she thought never to see here again.

Haruka.

The blonde just smiled sadly at Neptune.'' Hi...''

Neptune was left speechless. What was Haruka doing here? When did she come back ? Neptune had so many questions but she didn't know how to ask them.'' Hi..'' She just said and tried to sound not too suprised by Haruka's visit.

'' Can i come in ?'' The blonde asked.Neptune shook her head. She didn't want Haruka in her house right now. She wanted to be alone. She wanted to drown in the sweet memories of the past.

'' It won't take long , promise..'' Haruka now said sounding desperate.

'' We can talk here , there's no one around.'' The aqua haired senshi said with a stern voice.

The blonde just nodded.'' Well if that's what you want..'' Haruka said and turned around again.'' Then i don't have anything to say to you..'' With that she started to walk away.Neptune had to act fast now.

'' No wait ! C-come in...'' She fastly said before Haruka was gone.

'' Never mind...'' Haruka answered as she walked away not planning to give Neptune a second look.

' _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid !' _Neptune wanted to die so bad on that moment. Not that someone would mind. Slowly she closed her eyes again not bothering to go inside again.

_Flashback.._

The next day Michiru walked through the cantina , she was searching around in the hope the blonde wouldn't see her. Yesterday the blonde had kept her company the whole time until the next bell.

It wasn't like Michiru hated the blonde or something but she had been alone for such a long time it was weird to suddenly have someone who wants to talk to you and wants to listen.It seemed unrealistic.

When Michiru finally reached the empty classroom she was surpised to see it not as empty as she expected.In the middle of the room stood the blonde tomboy who was gazing at a painting Michiru had painted some weeks ago.

The painting showed two women , one of them was surrounded by darkness and the other one by light.

When Haruka heard Michiru enter the room she turned around with a smile.'' Light and dark.'' Michiru looked up into the green eyes of the blonde iwth a confussed look. The blonde turned back to the painting before she answered.'' This painting , it's about light and the darkness , ying and yang , evil and good , black and white , did you paint this ?''

Michiru nodded with a blush but then remembered Haruka couldn't see her.'' Yes.'' She whispered. Now Haruka turned around with an emotion written on her face the aqua haired girl couldn't quite describe.

'' You are talented , very talented i must say...''

'' Thanks , but what are you doing here ?'' Michiru asked slightly annoyed.If this boy wanted something from her why didn't he just say so.It felt like he was playing with her emotions. In the past three years Michiru had gone to this school but nobody ever talked to her , well only if the wanted to scold her. And now here was Haruka , doing nice and pretending to be the best friends.

'' I decided i like you so much , i wanted to keep you company. You are much different from all girls.'' Was the tomboy's reply.

'' Ah you mean , i'm not sucking up to you or trying to seduce you ?'' The aqua haired girl asked causing Haruka to laugh for a moment but then the blonde shook her head.

'' What i meant was , they are annoying , always trying to go out with me , that's not how i want to spent my lunchbreak , but you on the other hand , you don't talk much and as far as i can tell you are not in love with me or some kind.''

Michiru smiled bitterly.'' Yeah right , if you think they are so annoing then why don't you turn them down , instead of always going out with them ? I'm not stupid mister Tenoh.''

Again Haruka laughed a bit.'' No i've noticed , you're not the one to mess with.And you are stupid if you really believe i go out with those girls , they follow me. If you really took the time to get to know me then you'll figure out i'm not that bad.''

Michiru just rolled her eyes.'' What do you want from me , if you want me in your fan club you are sadly mistaken.'' Again Haruka shook her head.

'' Nah my fanclub is full.'' She joked earning a weird look from Michiru.'' Anyway , don't mention me , just pretend i'm not here if that helps you.''

'' But that would be lying , you are here and i'd just get annoyed with you.''

'' Ah you have a big mouth you know ? I'm only trying to be friendly here , give me some credit.'' The blonde said sounding very hurt.Michiru looked up again. She wanted to believe this boy so bad , that all he was saying was true. But there had to be a catch.

'' Don't insult me. You don't know me at all.''

'' Let me...get to know you.'' The blonde whispered taking Michiru by suprise.This boy kept suprising here , what would be next.

'' I know what you are after.'' Michiru suddenly said.'' But you're not getting any , i don't like boys and if you want to tell the whole school , go ahead they don't like me already , you can't do me any damage .''

Now it was the blonde's turn to be shocked.

Michiru smiled. Yeah , that made him shut up.Finally.'' So now you are in the disgusted fase , the next one will be walking away and then you get the ignore Michiru fase , just like my parents and all my other friends.'' She explained with a smirk on her face but when Haruka looked up again with a sweet smile Micihru's smirk dissapeared.

'' what are you smiling about ?''

Haruka sat down on the chair which stood next to her.'' What if i would tell you i'm not a boy , what would you say to that ?''

Micihru thought about it for a moment and decided to be very stubborn in answering this crazy guy.'' I'd say that you need some serious help.'' Haruka looked up with a serious look on her face that made Michiru wonder if Haruka meant what he had said.'' That can't be...''

'' What do you want me to do , to prove it to you ? You want me to dance naked on the table ?'' The blonde hissed finally losing her patience.

Micihru shook her head and sat down next to Haruka. She didn't look at the blonde but she knew Haruka was looking at her.'' Nah , you don't have to do that naked dance.'' Michiru started.'' But if you want to...''

She could hear Haruka laugh.

'' So i pass ?'' The tomboy asked.'' I can stay ?'' Micihru just nodded.

'' But only if you promise not to tell anyone i'm gay ..''

'' Deal but only if you promise not to tell anyone i'm a girl.''

'' Okay .'' Michiru said and this time with an honest smile on her face.

_End Flashback..._

Neptune woke up from her memory noticing she was still in the hallway.She decided it would be now or never to prove her love to Haruka and started running into the darkness of the night in the hope to find Haruka.

While she was running through the palace hall , she remembered her first kiss she and Haruka had ever shared.Michiru's first kiss from anyone.It was after they became Sailor Senshi. After a youma fight.

That was it !

Micihru finally knew what she could do to win Haruka back. It had been there all the time , it was so simple.

_It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real,  
Well I don't want to know_

* * *

_Pff i worked so hard on this chapter , i had an idea of writing it but then i forgot and i came up with this ! Anyway i hope you liked it. In the next chapter Neptune is going to try to win Uranus back , but will it work or is it to0 late ? _

_Ah and what about Chu ? Do you think she is the one who's behind Haruka's memory loss ? Please review and let me know and again thanks for all the reviews so far !_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters...Duh !

_Important note : This chapter will only contain the past Haruka and Michiru !

* * *

_

Chapter 13 : **Sweet memory**

_Year - 2005 ( Present ) Settings - Tokyo _

Michiru sat in the car next to Haruka who was driving her home after Michiru spotted the blonde with Chu.Michiru couldn't find the nerve to look at the tomboy just once. She was afraid that if she would look at her lover she was going to cry again.

The future Neptune and Uranus had warned her to keep thing quiet and that she couldn't tell Haruka what was going on and even though it pained Michiru much she kept her end of the bargain.She wouldn't tell Haruka what was going on.

The aqua haired girl now gazed out of the window. In the window she could see her own reflection and much to her suprise , she was already crying. Michiru could feel Haruka's worried eyes sting into her back but still didn't turn around.Instead of that she closed her eyes.

_Flashback.._

Haruka and Michiru had been friends ever since Haruka told the smaller girl she was female too.First it was akward for both of them but soon they became really close fiends but ofcourse not everybody liked that. A lot of people from school hated Michiru and thought she put a spell on Haruka.

And ofcourse people who didn't hate the smaller girl started hating her since they were all in love with the blonde.Much to Michiru's suprise Haruka didn't care about what people had to say about them.

When they reached the art class again Haruka locked the door behind them and stopped Michiru from sitting down.Their eyes met.

'' Ha...ruka...'' Michiru stuttered suprised.Why was she so nervous all of a sudden ?

'' Michiru...I..'' I seemed like Haruka wanted to say something but couldn't find the nerve to ask or say it.Then the blonde let go of Michiru's arm and sighed.'' It's nothing , never mind.I was just thinking of..uhm...Forget it.''

The smaller girl looked at her taller friend questioning.Something was bothering the blonde.Maybe Haruka didn't want to be friends anymore , maybe she was tired of the smaller girl.'' Haruka , don't be ashamed to tell me you don't want to be my friend anymore , i understand.''

Now it was the blonde's turn to be suprised.'' Michiru , remember what i told you ? You have to trust me and ofcourse i still want to be your friend , you can't just stop liking somebody like that , as you already told me , you are not an item that i can trow away when i'm tired of you.''

Michiru who stopped looking at the blonde could feel Haruka's hand on her shoulder and looked up again.'' Actually...'' The blonde started and bent down a little so that their lips were almost touching.'' I was hoping i was lucky enough to get kissed by you today.'' With that their lips met in a sweet and innocent kiss.First Michiru didn't respond to it but when she realised this wasn't a dream she kissed the blonde back.

After awhile of kissing eachother they pulled away both a little out of breath.'' Guess it's my lucky day.'' The blonde tomboy grinned causing Michiru to turn slightly red.The blonde just smiled at that.

'' Haruka...what...'' Michiru started.'' Did that mean ?''

'' It meant that i really like you.A little too much of you ask me.'' The smaller girl smiled and looked up to the blonde again.

'' If that's so...Can i have another kiss then ?''

The blonde smirked evily.'' Ah you're not as innocent as you look.''

'' Well they call me a witch , you know.''

Haruka shook her head and bent down to kiss the aqua haired beauty again.This time the kiss didn't last long but it was more passionate thatn the first one.It made Michiru never want to let go but she knew , this happiness couldn't last forever.

_End Flashback_

'' What are you thinking about ?'' Haruka suddenly asked causing Michiru to wake up from her sweet memory of the Haruka she knew.

'' You..'' It was out before she even realised it.She was so used to saying Haruka what she felt or what she was thinking about , it had become a habit of hers.

The blonde still didn't look at Michiru and instead focused on the road but the smaller girl could see Haruka had a smile on her face.'' Me ?'' The tomboy asked.'' Well..To be honest i had been thinking about you too , i mean i woke up with you that morning , not knowing who you were but even since that i couldn't get you off my mind and here you are.''

Michiru just looked at her hands.She couldn't face the blonde now.In one way it was a good thing Haruka thought about her but..In what way ?'' You know Ruka , it's not like i'm some kind of ...well girl who sleeps with everybody , because i'm not...I actually...'' Michiru started crying that instand.

The blonde could feel her heart break at every silent cry the girl made and stopped the car.'' Don't cry , i'm sorry...''

But then a car stopped next to theirs and a girl stepped out of the car.'' Are you having some kind of car troubles ?'' She asked as she avoided Michiru's confused look.Michiru knew this girl , she just couldn't figure out who this girl was.

'' No we're okay.'' Haruka said but she felt something was wrong.

'' Then i'll make things go wrong.'' The girl suddenly said as she pulled a knife out of her pocket and stabbed Michiru in her chest.Then the girl jumped back and pushed the knife into the tire.'' See how you save yourself out of this one Kaioh !'' She then yelled who ran back to her own car and drove away.

_Flashback.._

Michiru walked through town as se was looking at the various stores.She and Haruka had been together for two weeks now and Michiru wanted to buy her girlfriend something nice.

'' Michiru ?'' Suddenly a voice said causing Michiru to turn around.She was now facing a black haired girl who had an evil smirk on her face that told nothing but bad.'' Michiru Kaioh ?''

Michiru just nodded and before she could do anything else the black haired girl had given Michiru a piece of paper.The aqua haired girl looked at the note on the paper which said :

_Dear Witch_

_If you ever touch my Haruka again , i'll kill you and make your life so painful you'd wish i'd kill you the moment i gave you this note.I won't start doing that now because i still don't know if this worked but mark my words Witch , if i see you with my Haruka again you'll pay._

_Maybe not today and maybe not next week but i'll get you..._

_, S.T ,_

'' What's that suppossed to mea...'' But when Michiru looked up again the girl was already gone.

* * *

_Haha , Michiru is dying and Haruka can't bring her to a hospital , yep i'm cruel ! Well now you can all quess who is behind Haruka's memory loss but..You still don't know her name or who she is...I was really suprised to see that none of you thought it was Chu...Well go0d guess...Please review and let me know what you think ,_


	14. Chapter 14

disclaimer : I don't own the characters !

_Okay before ya'll start reading one little plead from my side: Please don't kill me after reading this chapter !

* * *

_

Chapter 14 : **Fading**

_Hearts uninspired, trapped inside somebodys dream_

Haruka held the bleeding Michiru close to her as she pushed a piece of clothing against the wound.Much to Haruka's suprise she could almost feel the pain of the smaller girl in her arms.It was like they shared a bond together and Maybe they did. Ever since Haruka woke up that morning next to the smaller girl she had felt connected to her.

_Too close to the fire, yet cold and so numb with the pain_

Haruka just looked at the smaller girl with a caring smile on her face.She didn't want to smile or anything like that but it seemed to be working because she girl in her arms smiled back at her.It gave her some hope even though the blonde feared Michiru wouldn't survive the wound and she couldn't drive any further since that black haired girl made that impossible to do.

_When the fever has broken, and the river has run to the sea_

Michiru rested her head against the blonde's shoulder.She was starting to feel cold and weak , she knew this weren't good things.She was dying and even though the feeling scared her she kept her cool and reserved face. She didn't want to worry Haruka more than she already had.

_Washed to the ocean, and saved by a voice inside me_

* * *

_Year - 3054 ( Future ) Settings - Crystal Tokyo

* * *

_

When Neptune finally reached Uranus her room she was a little out of breath but decided to ignore that fact and knocked on the door.She could hear Uranus swear from behind the door before it opened revieling a very annoyed blonde.

'' Haruka , i'm sorry i was being so stubborn earlier , i...'' Neptune suddenly stopped when she felt her heart ache all of a sudden and fell down to her knees.Uranus looked at Neptune with worried eyes.

'' Neptune , this isn't funny , if this is your way of saying your sorry ..it's not helping.'' But when the blonde saw that Neptune wasn't fooling around she started to look around , hping that somebody was passing by but they were alone.

'' Michiru , what's wrong ?''

'' My heart..'' Neptune whispered as she started to sob loudly.Uranus bent down to pick Neptune up.They couldn't stay in this hall.

'' You got heavy during these years.'' The tomboy joked.Neptune smiled weakly and rested her head against the blonde's shoulder.It felt so right to be in Haruka's arms again.It would've felt better if her heart was hurting so much.What was happening ?

Finally they reached Haruka's livingroom where Uranus lay Neptune down on the couch.'' I'll go get a blanket , do you want me to call Sailor Mercury ?''The aqua haired senshi just nodded.She wanted Uranus to stay with her but she knew she couldn't.This was wrong.Did going back to the past really mess up this bad ?

A few minutes later Uranus came back with a blanket in her hands.'' I already called Ami , she said she would come her as fast as she could , she's bringing Setsuna with her too.'' Again the smaller girl just nodded while she held her hand over her aching heart.

'' Ruka ?'' She started but was cut off by the blonde who pressed her lips against hers.It didn't last too long but it was enough for Neptune to know Uranus still loved her.'' Never mind.'' She added after Uranus pulled back.

'' I'm sorry i didn't realise it sooner.Let's just forget all of this and...'' She didn't finish because before she could say anything else Neptune's scream filled the room.The tomboy was starting to panic.

'' I don't know what's happening.'' Neptune sobbed after she calmed down a little.'' My heart feels like it's on fire.'' She was silenced by Uranus once again who put her finger on the lips of the smaller girl.

'' Hush , don't talk .Let's just wait until Ami gets here.'' The aqua haired girl nodded and stayed silent.The last time she had spoken to Sailor Pluto was after their little fight.She didn't know how she had to react or what to do when she would see Pluto again.

* * *

_Year 2005 ( Present ) Settings - Tokyo

* * *

_

_If you close your eyes ,your life_

Michiru's eyes were closed , her skin was almost completly white and her breathing had slowed down.Haruka had never been so scared in her whole life.It felt like a piece inside of her was dying together with the smaller girl.

'' Haruka...I'm afraid...I won't be there when...When you remember me.'' Michiru whispered with a shaking voice that told the blonde they didn't have much time.

'' Don't say that , you'll be fine...just...don't close your eyes.'' Haruka said but she knew things wouldn't be fine. She knew Michiru was going to die. Some part inside of her just didn't wat to believe it.

'' Don't lie Ruka , we both know..'' She paused for a moment.'' My time is over...It was planned this way..please remember...i love you..''

Haruka could feel hot tears fall down her face.'' Don't -'' Haruka watched a tear fall down from her own face which landed on Michiru's cold face , warming the skin.

'' Don't cry , Ruka.'' The smaller girl sobbed.The wound on her shoulder was starting to sting again causing her to flinch.

'' I love you too Michiru.'' The blonde then said suprising the aqua haired girl.

'' Y-you..do ?''

Haruka just nodded as she kissed Michiru on her head.'' I do.''

'' I'm glad you're here.'' Michiru whispered but then her body went limp and lost consciousness. Haruka closed her eyes fighting the tears that were treathening to fall. She begged the gods to take her instead of the girl who lay in her hands.

_A naked truth revealed_

Haruka's eyes flew open as she suddenly remembered everything.Their kiss , their love...Michiru.The Sailor Senshi , everything.The blonde who had been fighting so hard to break through suddenly regretted her wish to remember.

_Dreams you never lived and scars never healed_

Because now she had to live with the pain , the fact her lover wasn't here with her anymore.

_In the darkness light will take you to the other side  
And find me waiting there you'll see if you just close your eyes_

* * *

_O0h god you killed her ! Haha yes i killed her ! mhuwhaha ! I told you i was cruel...Anyway let me know what you think and don't worry , i promise this story will have a happy ending : including a breathing Michiru !_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : I still don't own the characters , suprise !

_Ah yes please don't mention the spelling errors , i was on sugar high when i started writting this chapter , hehe i'm free from school tomorrow ! What else could make a girl like me more happy than that ! _

Chapter 15 : **No matter what

* * *

**

_Year - 3054 ( Future ) Settings - Crystal

* * *

Neptune had calmed down again but you couldn't say the same from the blonde senshi who was looking very worried and angry at the same time.Just when Uranus was about to try and call Ami again Sailor Pluto walked into the room with a calm smile on her face._

'' Where's Ami !'' Uranus asked when she saw how Pluto closed the door behind her.

'' She isn't here.'' Pluto answered joking.'' I told her she didn't have to come with me and that i would take care of this.''

'' God dammit , Neptune is dying and you..'' Uranus was cut off by Neptune who cleared her troath causing both woman to look at her.

'' Haruka , first you tell me i would make it and now i'm dying all of a sudden ?'' Uranus blushed for a moment but regained her composure.Now it was Pluto's turn to clear her troath to gain the attention of the two younger senshi.

'' Listen both of you.'' She started.'' Neptune isn't dying , she just got some attacks since the past Michiru died a few hours ago and because that never happened in this time line things are messed up...A little.But you two don't have to worry about it , everything will turn out fine , my past self will bring Michiru back to live.''

Uranus still wasn't convinced.'' What if you are wrong ?''

'' I'm never wrong.'' The green haired woman answered with a smile.'' Neptune you just need to rest and don't worry okay ?'' The smaller girl who lay on the couch just nodded and looked at Uranus who also nodded but her face still showed some doubts.

'' Goodnight.'' Pluto then said and turned around to leave again.

'' Setsuna ?'' Neptune suddenly said causing the woman to stop and turn back again.

'' Yes ?''

'' I'm sorry...About earlier.If you ever want to talk...You know..I'm here right ?''

Pluto nodded and with that she turned around again and walked away leaving a very confussed Uranus behind.' _What was that all about ?'

* * *

_

_Year - 2005 ( Present ) Setting - Tokyo

* * *

_

Haruka held the body of her death lover close against her warm body while tears were now falling down her face.The blonde blamed herself for all of this.If she had just remembered , if she had just Fought harder to rememeber , but it was too late for that now.

Then a car drove into Haruka's direction but the blonde didn't seem to notice until the car stopped next to hers. For a moment she thought i would be the black haired girl who was behind all of this but when she looked up she saw it was Setsuna who was stepping out of the blue car.

'' Setsu...'' Haruka sobbed.She didn't want to cry in front of the green haired time protector but she simply couldn't stop.

Setsuna sat down on her knees next to Haruka and put her hand of the blonde's shoulder.'' Don't cry Haruka , it's not that bad.'' Haruka looked up with an angry expression on her face.

'' Damn you , Michiru just died in my arms and you say it's not that bad ?'' She yelled as she pushed Setsuna's hand away from her.

'' Y-you remember don't you ?'' A shocked Setsuna asked. Haruka nodded in reply.'' That can't be ...''Haruka didn't sat anything.She just wished Setsuna would leave her alone with Michiru.

'' How long have you been out here ?''

'' A couple of hours , i don't know.'' The blonde replied annoyed while tears were still falling down her face.

Setsuna stood up and stepped away from Haruka who still held Michiru close to her.The green haired woman closed her eyes and concentrated on the sounds around her.Haruka's silent cries , the wind that was howling , the engine of her car which was still running and the sounds of the birds around them.

'' What are you...'' Setsuna gestured Haruka to stand up to.First the blonde didn't react but decided to obey Setsuna and stood up to.

'' Close your eyes.'' She said causing Haruka to look at her questioning.

'' Why ?''

'' Haruka for once don't be stubborn and close your eyes.''

Haruka did as Setsuna told her too and closed her eyes.First the blonde felt kind of embarressed to do this but when she relaxed a bit she could hear the silent cries around her too.Voiced who were whispering her name , no they were whispering Michiru's name.

Setsuna could feel a power rise from deep inside of her and concentrated on that inner power , she only hoped Haruka would give in to this power to because it was the only way to bring the aqua haired senshi back to life.

Haruka tried hard not to scream but these voices were driving her crazy.Still she kept her eyes closed and tried to ingore the voices around her.She didn't know exactly what Setsuna was trying to do but whatever it was Haruka just had to have a little faith in the guardian of time.

Suddenly Haruka could feel herself flooting in mid air.Shocked she opened her eyes and gazed around.She wasn't on the highway any longer , she now stood in the middle of green fields.She didn't know where she was and when she looked around she noticed Setsuna wasn't here either.

_Inner power_

The blonde could hear a very familiar voice whisper. She just didn't reconize it.Again the blonde closed her eyes but this time was different.Instead of hearing all those voices like she heard before she could only still hear one voice , a voice that told her to trust in herself and the power of love.To Haruka ti sounded like something Sailor moon would say in one of those speeches she would ussually use but this was different.

When the tomboy's eyes flew open again she stood on the highway again.The daylight was replaced by a dark sky and next to her stood Setsuna who was surrounded by a dark green light.It was then when Haruka noticed she was also surrounded by golden lights.

_Inner power_

She could hear that voice again this time louder it kept whispering but then it suddenly stopped and on that moment both lights that were surrounding Setsuna and Haruka flew over to Michiru's body.

Both woman were blinded by the light for a few seconds before it dissapeared again leaving them in the dark.In front of them they could see a shadow stand up from the ground.

'' Haruka..'' The shadow whispered and ran over to the blonde. In the moonlight Haruka could see Micihru's aqua colored curls and smiled in relieve. Tear were still streaming down her face but this time it weren't tears of pain or guilt , no , it were tears of happiness.

'' What happened ?'' Haruka asked and looked over at Setsuna who just watched her friends with a smile on her face.

'' You summoned all of your power and strengt and focused it on bringing Michiru back , i guess you activated your Senshi powers without even having to transform.Impressive Tenoh.'' Haruka smiled.She couldn't care less about her so called hidded powers , she had Michiru back and that was all that counted right ?

'' And...that black haired girl ?'' Michiru asked who still was in Haruka's arms.

'' Oh don't worry about her , i've send the inner senshi after her to warn her.''

Haruka soflty kissed Michiru on the smaller girl's head and than looked back at the green haired woman.'' Well , who was she ? And what did she do to me ?''

'' Her name is Sakura Tomizawa , Chu's sister. They both agreed on working together to make sure you and Michiru would break up.Sakura had a crush on you ever since you flirted with her and when you told her you were married she just...flipped.''

'' Sakura ?'' The blonde asked suprised.'' I remember her , ah she was so nice , too bad she had to be evil.''

'' I'm worried about you Haruka.'' Michiru said with a smirk on her face the two other woman couldn't see because it was too dark outside.

'' Why ?'' The blonde asked confussed.' _What did i miss ?'_

'' Well you told a beautiful girl you were married , that's not like you.''

'' Ah come on !'' Haruka whispered embarressed.'' It's not like i flirt with them and then hop into bed with those girls , you know you're the only one i love.''

'' Uhm , i may be older than you two but ...Please stop that.'' Setsuna pleaded knowing where this conversation was heading for.

'' Ah yes , Sorry mom.'' Haruka joked earning a cold glare from the older woman.

Suddenly Haruka remembered what she wanted to ask.'' But , how did that Sakura girl make me lose my memory in the first place , i don't remember being hit so hard on my head.''

Setsuna smirked at that.'' She drugged you by putting some kind of drug into your beer.''

'' Figures...'' The blonde hissed embarressed.'' How could i have been so careless.''

'' You always are.'' Setsuna said and started heading for the car running.She knew Haruka could suck her blood right now.

Michiru just rolled her eyes when Haruka pulled back and started chasing a laughing but frightened Setsuna.'' Kids...'' But deep inside of her Michiru was happy that it was over now.No more fighting with Haruka , after all their love had survived and now the troubles were over she knew things were going to change.There was still one thing missing...

And as if Haruka could read the smaller girl her mind she kissed her lover on the lips carefully.Michiru couldn't help it but smile into the kiss and put her arms around Haruka's neck.

Now everything was perfect.

* * *

_Ah , i know that wasn't what you were expecting , sorry but i'm going to finish this story so0n , just one more chapter to go.I really hope you liked this chapter though ...Thanks for reviewing .._

_Auraluna7 : I hope this inspires you to write a happy chapter on your story to0 !_

_Tonker : Well this came out , i was first planning to make them go back into the past again but i didn't do that because as you said : that would be very confussing -_

_Asagi-Niichan : I hope this means i can sleep with both of my eyes closed again ?_

_Baka gaijin30 :hehe two can play that game ! Now i just have to hope that you won't write cliffhangers like me_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters ...yadayadayada

Chapter 16 : **The seed of yesterday**

**

* * *

**_Year - 3054 ( Future ) Settings - Crystal Tokyo

* * *

_

Neptune and Sailor Pluto just stared at eachother , both not saying anything.They knew one of them had to break this silence.Neptune decided it would be her who would speak up the first.

'' Setsuna , do you remember when you said you had to live without your love everyday ?'' The green haired woman just nodded and hide her face behind her hair.'' Who were you talking about.''

'' You know who i was talking about Michiru , you've known me long enough.'' The time guardian whispered still not looking at the aqua haired senshi. Neptune nodded.She had her suspicion but she never had been sure , Setsuna always had been the mysterious one.

'' I think i do , but i want to hear you say it.'' Neptune answered but her voice betrayed her.Pluto finally looked up and Neptune could see the calm smile on Pluto's face who seemed to be very amused.

'' I don't have to say it because if i would tell you...''

'' I know.'' Neptune said letting the older woman know it was alright.'' I think you should talk to her...Maybe she feels the same for you , i mean..Chibi-usa is already born so that means you won't risk endangering her.''

Pluto looked up shocked at the smaller girl.'' You've gotta be kidding me.I can't tell her i love her , she's married and happily married i must say , i can't just come out and tell her , I can't believe you even suggested it.''

'' If you think that way then you don't really love her.'' The aqua haired girl stated.Sailor pluto wanted to say something and opened her mouth but decided it was for the best to keep her mouth shut and closed it again.

Neptune knew her words left Pluto thinking about it and stood up.' _My job here is done...'_ With that she started heading for the door and before pluto could say anything else the smaller girl was gone.

'' I know you're right.'' The green haired woman whispered.'' But if i must i will pretend i don't love her , cherish what you have Michiru , cherish it.'' With that Pluto finally let her tears fall down her face.

But then suddenly someone walked into the room causing Sailor pluto to jump up and look right into Serenity's blue eyes.First she thought she was dreaming but when she realised she wasn't she tried hard to hide her tears , ofcourse the queen noticed and walked over to Pluto to wipe away the tears of the time guardian.

But just when Serenity was close enough pluto stepped back and gazed at her queen.'' Don't.'' She whispered.

Serenity looked at her friend with worried eyes.'' Setsuna what's wrong , you know you can tell me.''

'' I know.'' She said and turned away from her queen.'' Please leave.''

Serenity smiled and walked over to her friend who wasn't facing her anymore and hugged the taller woman from behind.'' No , i won't leave.'' Pluto almost turned around to kiss the woman who was holding her but made up her mind and pulled out of the embrace.'' I can't.'' She whispered and ran away from the room leaving the confused blonde behind.

'' One day you'll tell me how you really feel about me.'' Serenity whispered as she turned around to see her own reflection in the mirror and then decided she wasn't going to wait for Setsuna for ever and took some lipstick from the table , with that she started writting something down on the mirror.

'' Or i'll just tell you first.''

* * *

When Neptune returned to her own room she was suprised to see Uranus sit on the bed.'' Waiting for me ?'' Neptune asked with a sweet and innocent smile.The blonde just nodded and detransformed back into herself.Neptune did the same and started walking up to the blonde tomboy. 

Michiru started blushing when she thought of the things that could possibly happen next.When she finally reached the bed Haruka pulled her down onto it.Their lips met in a perfect kiss.

It didn't last long because before it could become more passionate Michiru pulled back to look into Haruka's green eyes.The blonde seemed confused but before she could ask something Michiru silenced her with another kiss , this time it did last longer.Then their tongues entered eachother's mouth making them forget about all their worries.They were together again and nothing in the world could change that.

Haruka started unbottoning Michiru's blouse while the smaller girl started kissing the blonde neck who moaned softly.Finally Haruka got off the blouse and gazed at the beauty in front of her , it wasn't a suprise that the smaller girl wasn't wearing any bra.

'' Like what you see ?'' Michiru whispered. Haruka answered her by kissing her on the lips again but then trailed down the neck to kiss the more sensitive parts.Outside of the room stood a very happy black haired woman with shoulder length hair.She was glad that after all these years her Haruka-pappa and Michiru-mamma were back together. She smiled and decided it was for th better to walk away before things would get hot in her parents room.

* * *

_Year - 2005 ( Present ) Settings - Tokyo

* * *

_

When Michiru woke up the next morning she looked right into Haruka's tired eyes.'' Morning princess.'' The blonde yawned.The smaller girl smirked and pulled Haruka closer to her.She rested her head on Haruka's chest and listened to the heartbeat.It felt so right to have Haruka back again , to wake up next to her lover.

'' Morning.'' The aqua haired girl whispered as she closed her eyes again.The memory of last night was still fresh.She blushed slightly hoping the blonde wouldn't notice it but ofcourse no such luck.

'' Ah you little pervert.'' The tomboy said while she was stroking Michiru's back.

'' I...'' And for the first time in her life Michiru decided not to deny it.'' You're right Ruka , i'm a pervert.'' If it was possible for Haruka to fall she would've fell down , luckily she was already lying down on the bed.

'' You- Are ?'' The blonde asked.'' I think you might be sick honey.''

'' Nope , i'm as healthy as can be but...Well you know what they say about perverts don't you ?'' Haruka shook her head while turning red.'' You always have to give them what you want.'' Michiru added causing Haruka to smirk.

But then the smaller girl's look turned serious again.'' Promise we'll be together forever from now on.''

'' I promise..But...I just want to ask you one thing.''

'' What ?''

'' Let me go visit that Sakura and Chu today.''

'' Why ?''

'' I want to make something very clear to them and you're going with me.''

'' Uh..''

'' Or else i won't give you what you want.''

'' OKay..''

Haruka smirked as she pulled the blankets over them making Michiru gasp.'' HARUKA !'' She yelled but was already too late , this would be a tiring morning.

* * *

Later that day when Haruka and Michiru were walking through town they walked past a cafe where Sakura and Chu were drinking their limonade.Sakura had a black eye and Chu's face was bruised.With an evil smile on her face Haruka waved at them and pulled Michiru closer to her. 

The two girls looked at them with narrowed eyes but jealousy was dripping from their faces.Haruka guessed Makota had really hit them hard because when she saw Sakura stand up from her seat she almost fell down.Chu just burried her head behind her sister's back in shame.

'' You know Michi..''

'' What ?'' The smaller girl asked who hadn't seen the two girls.

'' I made up my mind , i don't think it's nessesary to visit those Tomizawa sisters.

'' Huh ? What made you change your mind ?''

'' That.'' Haruka answered as she pointed the two sister out to her lover who stared at them in horror.

'' What happened to their faces ?''

'' The inner senshi.'' Was all the blonde said causing Michiru to giggle.

'' Ohw well , you know what they say about people who dig the deepest grave.''

Haruka stared at the sky before answering.'' Jup , they fall the hardest.'' And without giving the two sisters a second look they walked away dissapearing into the crowd.

When Sailor Pluto returned to her room that evening she found Serenity asleep on her bed.The she turned around to her mirror and read the text that was written on it.Well it seemed her life was goig to change too.

_I love you too ,_

_

* * *

Finished ! Well i wanted to thank all of my fateful readers and ofcourse the people who reviewed me , so here it goes , A special thanks to My girlfriend who inspired me to write this story and ofcourse to Auraluna7 who kept insipiring me with her own stories...Ah and i wanted to thank the following reviewers to0 : Baka gaijin30 , Rushingwind , Tonker , papapapuffy , Shinta arctic assasin , Asagi-chiichan_ , _Skymaiden and Witch of angmar-lord of the nazgul ( Pff it's hard keeping up with all your names you know ) _

_Well that was about it , he , but don't forget to review one last time !_

_Amnesia Nymph_


End file.
